Harry Potter and The Order of Merlin
by rebekahlovessuperwholock
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione end up in medieval times, where they meet Merlin. Unable to get back, they must face an even bigger problem in their new found Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione glanced down at her time turner, confused and a little bit angry. Ron and Harry were just as mad.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Whatever happened to what you used to say about wizards who meddle with time?"

"Shush, Ron," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. Harry had already wandered to a nearby tree, and was closely examining it. Ron was still shouting, despite Hermione's attempts to quiet him.

"Five hundred turns?" He exclaimed. "What were you thinking? We're in the middle of a bloody forest!"

This time it was Harry who whirled around to quiet him. Ron only crossed his arms indignantly. No one should ever tell him what to do, especially when it wasn't even his fault they were here. But what could he do about it? Not much, really. He brushed the thought aside, shaking his head in doing so.

"Come on," he murmured. "We should see if there's anyone close by."

The three had been trudging through the woods for quite some time; all of them irritable and grumpy from the long walk.

"We're lost!" Ron whined. He was hungry, and no one should ever be in the way of him when he was hungry.

"Well, you're not wrong," Harry remarked coldly. He was hungry as well, and maybe twice as tired, as he was carrying the very heavy supply bag. Even with an extension charm, it still weighed down on his shoulders. Sometimes he would even feel underneath it; thinking maybe Ron or Hermione would think it funny to pull at it. Well it wasn't funny, not at all, because no one was ever pulling at it. As Harry felt the bag again, Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"What?" snorted Ron.

"I'm not irritated with you, Ron!" she snapped."It's Harry. He won't stop feeling the bottom of the bag."

"That''s because it feels like you're pulling at it!" Harry shouted angrily. "Would you rather do the heavy lifting?"

Just as Hermione was about to make a very clever reply, she heard the sound of hooves in the distance.

"I think someone's coming!" she shouted. "Maybe they can help!"

"Or maybe they can decorate their village wall with our heads," Ron remarked smartly.

"Will you too stop it?" Harry demanded. "Just listen!"

The sounds got closer, and before they knew it, about twenty horses, each saddled with a rider were right next them. They stopped, examining the three strangers. One of the men, young, with blonde hair, spoke.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" he asked, his voice kind but demanding and firm.

"We-um-" Hermione started. "We're a bit lost."

"Really?" the man asked, concerned. Then he turned to a dark-haired man about the same age as him. "Merlin, do you have any idea who these people are?"

_Merlin?_ Thought Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't know who they are," Hermione grumbled. "How can you expect them to help us?"

Hermione was very frustrated with Ron; who wanted to talk more to Merlin. He was very angry with Hermione; who didn't seem to trust anyone at all; even Harry, or Ron himself. Harry hadn't said much, probably mostly because he was thinking. He always thought a lot; mostly because after he had defeated Voldemort, there was a whole lot things to think about. Both Ron and Hermione, who had been dating for quite a while, were mutually concerned. As a part of Voldemort lived inside him, when that had been killed, he wasn't quite the same. They tried to ignore it; to act like it wasn't there, but all of them knew that something had to be done about it. Hermione of course was the most insistent, but there was an argument every time she brought it up.

Merlin had just walked into the guest room they had all hung out in. He looked as if he were hiding a secret. And of course, he was, Hermione read the stories. Merlin was the one who issued the order to begin Hogwarts. He was one of the very first people to use magic. But she didn't know that he started out as a servant boy in a kingdom. She had heard all kinds of legends; some of him being an old physician who told stories to the young Arthur, others were just stories of only him, but Hermione never even imagined it starting out like this. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when Merlin spoke up.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked calmly. He had such a kind tone of voice, but yet one filled with loss. Hermione was about to ask him some questions as to how he got here, when Ron interrupted her.

"No, we're fine, thank you," he said with a smile. Merlin only nodded and left the room. Hermione turned and scowled at Ron.

"Why on Earth did you do that, Ron?" she demanded angrily.

"What?" Ron asked. "Did you expect me to ask him for some sort of fancy fruit? A butter beer? I don't even know what they eat here, Hermione! Nor do I care! All I want to do is get back home."

Ron's voice started to fill with sorrow as he became homesick. He wanted his food and his bed, and his family. But he didn't get any of that. He was stuck in a smelly castle not knowing where he was or who to turn to. Hermione, in seeing this, felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach. She turned to Harry, who, much to her concern, still hadn't said anything.

"You alright, Harry?" she asked softly. He nodded, and continued staring out the window. He did this a lot, and it frustrated her because she wanted to know what was wrong with him, and why. Of course, all of them were scared, and none of them knew how to get back, now that their time turner had been confiscated. Ron was taking it out in anger and irritation, whilst Harry had just taken it in silence. It hadn't helped the problem he already had; Hermione knew that, but she just wished he'd get over this so that they could move on. There were so many worse things happening.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by bells ringing outside. She jumped up to the window, and when she looked out he saw a woman with long, tousled black hair in a tattered dress walking determinedly towards the steps of the castle. Guard ran up to stop her, but she merely had to glance over at them and they were thrown across the courtyard. Hermione motioned for Ron to come over. He patted Harry's shoulder, trying to get him up. Harry just shook his head, and Ron merely waved the matter away as he approached Hermione. Not even realizing he had slipped his hand into hers, he continued to stare at the chaos below, shock filling his body.

"Come on, we need to go," Hermione said, an urgency in her voice. She pulled at Ron's hand, which still had a tight grasp.

"Hurry up, Harry!" shouted Ron as they started towards the door of the musty guest room. Harry had finally risen to his feet, but as soon as that had happened, the door burst open. In walked Morgana herself, fiery hatred in her eyes.

"Where is Emrys?" She demanded. "I need to know!"

* * *

"We- we don't know," Hermione said, frightened. Even Harry looked like he might say something. Naturally, Ron only stayed silents, and you could read the obvious fear that was already bubbling up in his system. Morgana looked at the three young adults with curiosity.

"I've never seen you before," she said with a hiss. "Where are you from?"

Hermione was at a loss for words. How could she come up with an answer? Thankfully, Harry cut in to her stuttering.

"Sorry," he said roughly, "We're from one of the surrounding villages."

Hermione wished it wasn't so easy to see in his eyes that he was lying. But it was, and she knew that whoever this woman was, she could see it too.

"Very interesting," she remarked. "Which village?"

Both Harry and Hermione froze. Ron would have, too, if he didn't pass out. Hermione kept a hard stare at Morgana, before pulling out her wand and shouting "Wingardian Leviosa!" A large dresser that was situated in the room, and was quickly dragged right over Morgana's head. Hermione then disconnected the object from her spell and it crashed down. Hermione, with the help of Harry, dragged Ron out of the doorway, tip-toeing around the splintered dresser.

When Ron finally came to, they were hiding with Merlin underneath an archway that was deep in the depths of the castle. They had been whispering amongst themselves for a while about how they were going to escape.

"I know plenty of exits around here," Merlin whispered hoarsely. "I could show them to you before Morgana finds us."

"Morgana's the lady with the black hair, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she is," Merlin replied. "And if we don't get away from her soon, there's going to be a whole lot of problems."

* * *

**I'm not dead! Yes guys, I'm back, so sorry it took so long to get such a short chapter together, all the same I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews. Also I'm not sure at this point if any Hermione/Merlin stuff will be happening. We'll find out, I suppose.**

**See Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Clang! Smash! The sounds of swords and shattering pots sounded throughout the castle grounds. Merlin wavered anxiously as he waited for it to stop.

"Maybe I should go and get the king," he said uneasily. None of the three even knew who the king was, because save for there hike in the woods and their encounter with Morgana, no one had spoken to them, no one but Merlin, that is.

"Who is the King, anyway?" Harry asked. Hermione was surprised he'd said anything at all.

Merlin gave them all a very confused look. "Well Arthur Pendragon, of course. He's been on the throne since his father, Uther, died," he replied simply.

Hermione only nodded. She wondered where he was, if he was fighting or not, and if not, why not? She wished to know more, but she felt a bit shy about asking; probably because she just felt strange about meeting possibly the greatest wizard of all time. No, not possibly. He _was _the greatest wizard of all time. Even Ron, who knew nothing about magic history- simply because he never studied- seemed to be uncomfortable with the fact that _the _Merlin was talking with them so casually. None of them were expected to get used to this; especially Harry, who still didn't seem to be quite right. But Hermione was always accustomed to things going as planned. This entire event was certainly _not _part of her plan.

* * *

_**Hogwarts: Present Day**_

Harry looked over at Ron, who was still shoveling mouthfuls of Christmas candy into his mouth.

"You better slow down Ron, before you're big enough to eat the whole school," he remarked teasingly. Ron only answered by popping another chocolate in his mouth. Hermione looked away in disgust.

"Ron, stop it, that's vile," she muttered. He still wouldn't stop eating. After all, he had gotten a whole lot of candy this year, and he wanted to make sure he enjoyed it- even if it meant annoying his best friend _and _his girlfriend. Besides, why were they getting mad at him? They'd had their fair share of candy the night before, and boy had they had a bit too much of it! Of course, he had too, they were all bouncing off the walls by the end of the night, before they crashed on the couch. The next morning they had slept in and ended up late for potions. It hadn't been a good day, and Ron was a stress eater. He couldn't help it if he was hungry for some chocolate! What surprised him more was that Harry wasn't eating a whole lot of it. He had been so distant and damaged that the stress on him should much greater. But Harry was different. He seemed to relieve stress by silence. Both Ron and Hermione wondered why. Hermione, because well, she's a girl, so she always speaks her mind. And Ron, well mostly because he just eats no matter what mood he's in. So Harry's silence to them was a weird way of relief. But of course, not knowing what to do, they'd leave him.

Harry didn't get why no one paid attention to him, though. He supposed it was because they weren't used to him acting the way he did, he just... well, he didn't even know why he was so quiet, but he was just... sad. Ok, he was willing to admit it- he was more than just sad. He was traumatized. How was he to know that so much of him would be affected from killing Volde- he shuddered, the name still burning in his ears. He didn't quite understand why... why did he have to kill him? Of course he knew! He would destroy everything! But why would he have to... suddenly Harry didn't even know what to think. His whole mind swirled into a death pit of confusion. How was he supposed to know which was right? He felt guilty, then proud, then guilty again. As his thoughts and emotions swirled, so did his vision, he took off his glasses and rubbed his irritably.

"You alright, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You seem ill."

"I'm fine, just had an eyelash," he lied. Why did he lie? He wasn't sure why he had, and he most certainly wished he hadn't. He wanted to tell them what was going on, and maybe see if they could help. But it was too late now, he didn't want to make them angry, so he kept quiet. He didn't like keeping secrets from them; it made him very frustrated; but what could he do? He decided only to say something when the time was right.

* * *

_**Camelot: Ancient Times**_

A couple of knights ran through their group, swords in hand, and about five knights wearing green capes followed. Hermione backed against the wall, motioning for the others to follow. When they finally left, Merlin led them over to the steps.

"Be careful; don't let her see you," he whispered, tilting his head towards Morgana. They practically crawled up the steps until they reached the door. As they got closer, Merlin realized that the knights guarding the door weren't wearing the red capes of Camelot. He glanced back at the three young adults, and tried to use a facial expression to tell them it was dangerous. Only Hermione seemed to get the signal, and had to practically drag Ron down the steps to keep him from going further.

"Bloody hell," he murmured, followed by a shh! from Harry and Merlin.

"What do we do now?" Hermione said as quietly as she could.

"I have an idea," Merlin replied. "You create a distraction, I'll do the rest."

"And how on earth are we going to do that?" Ron demanded.

"Just..." Merlin stuttered. "Uh, figure something out."

There was a small chunk of rock from the castle lying just a few feet away from the edge of the stairs. Hermione, being the smarter of the three, picked it up and threw it over towards the right side of the staircase, which was the side they weren't on. On of the guards looked over, then started down the steps.

_Lovely, now he's coming towards us, _Ron thought. The guard, now followed by the other, was getting far enough down the steps that there would be no way he couldn't see them. It was in that moment that Merlin's hand shot up. It was moving in a funny sort of way, and he wasn't sure, but Harry thought he saw Merlin's blue eyes glow orange.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked that chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I just didn't have enough time this week to make a good long one. Hopefully longer next time. Thanks for the support and reviews, it really, really means a lot!**


End file.
